Managing
by BlackWingedAngel1991
Summary: After Nick is buried alive he seeks help from one of his friends. Nick/Greg friendship. Bad summery sorry. slash if you squint. One-shot. Post Grave Danger. This story was a long time coming.


_**A/N: This is set after Grave Danger. I know this is years after the episode but I was watching Season 5 on DVD yesterday and had this idea since before I went to sleep.**_

_**Disclaimer: No matter how hard I dream, I do not own CSI.**_

Nick sat back on the couch. The past few days events floated into his mind. He was kidnapped and buried alive. The whole team tried to get him to stay with someone after his parents left but of course he had to try and be the man of steal.

His mom didn't want to leave and Cisco told him to call at anytime if he needed anything. He was decided to watch TV. Nothing was helping to ease his troubled mind. He finally got off the couch and called his friend. The phone rang a few times before the man picked up.

G – Sanders  
N – Hey man it's me.  
G – Hey Nicky. What's up?  
N – I can't sleep. When's your shift over?  
G – In an hour. I can stop by if you want.  
N – If it's not too much of a problem.  
G – Nah. Don't worry about it. I'll be over after shift. See ya.  
N – Bye.

An hour passed and it would only be minutes until his friend arrived. As if on cue his door bell rang and he got up and he greeted his friend, "Hey G." Greg walked in and put his coat down, "Hey Nick, you look awful. How long has it been since you've slept?"

Nick sighed, "Since my parents my parents left two days ago. You want a beer?" He said trying to change the subject. Greg just looked at his friend and sighed. He knew that there was nothing he would do could keep the man from drinking.

Greg grabbed the beer and nursed it down. How could you talk to a man who had just thought about suicide and who just believed that he was going to die? They both sat in silence until their beers were finished. "You want another?" Greg shook his head, "No and neither do you. You need to sleep."

Greg led his friend to his room and let him get ready. Once the man was lying down Greg went to the bed, "You need anything?" Nick shook his head and Greg left the room, closing the door behind him. "Greg!" Greg turned around quickly, "What's wrong." Nick calmed down a little, "Please don't close the door." Greg nodded and left the room.

He sighed; no matter how much it hurt him, there was no way he would be able to help his friend. No matter how strong Nick acted he could see the hurt behind the Texan's brown eyes. He flipped through the channels and settled on a music station that had a Marlin Manson music video playing. There was no way he was leaving his friend here alone.

A half hour into the program and dosing in and out of sleep he thought he heard something. He turned off the TV and he heard it better. There was whimpering coming from his friend's room. He walked into the room and the sound became clearer.

"Help me. Please get me out of here." There was more whimpering, "I don't want to die. Please." There were tears running down his friend's face, enough was enough. He walked over to his friend and started to shake him.

"Nicky, wake up. Come on please wake up. You're safe." Nicky opened his eyes but they still didn't understand where he was, "Greg, get me out of here. Please, I can't move." Greg shook his shoulders more. "C'mon Nicky wake up, you can move. You're out please wake up."

Nick calmed down and his breathing went back to regular, a few sniffles were heard, "Greggo?" Greg looked at him and pulled him up into a hug and started rocking. "I'm here. Don't worry, you're at home. You're safe no one's gonna get you."

Nick calmed down even more to pull away. "I'm sorry Greg." Greg put a hand out to stop him, "It's alright. No need to apologize. You need anything?" Greg asked getting up. "Please don't leave me here. Stay." Greg nodded and got onto the other side of the bed and lied down. Nick lay back down with his back facing Greg. Greg wrapped his arms around the strong Texan.

"Thank you G." Nick sighed going back to sleep. "Goodnight Nicky." Greg said as he went back to sleep.

_**A/N 2: Please review this is my first CSI story.**_


End file.
